Exemplary embodiments relate generally to digital television, and more particularly to providing broadband television services (BTS).
Internet protocol television (IPTV) service is a digital television delivery service, where the digital television signal is delivered to users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services, such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). Subscribers and users of subscriber devices receive IPTV services via a set top box, or IPTV receiver that is connected to or incorporated in the same device as a television or display device for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, the set top box allows for a subscriber or other user to access IPTV services and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service.
Typically, additional network hardware (e.g., video ready access devices or “VRADS”) must be installed to support IPTV. This additional hardware is often costly and manpower is required to perform the installations. Further, having to install additional hardware may impact the ability of an IPTV service provider to quickly gain entry into the IPTV marketplace and to keep up with the demand for IPTV services. In order to alleviate these cost and timing issues, it would be advantageous to be able to provide IPTV services by utilizing existing network infrastructures.